tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Other Real Locomotives
There have been several real locomotives that have appeared in other forms of Thomas and Friends media. Cumbria Cumbria *'Number': 150, formerly WD 194 *'Class': Hunslet Austerity *'Builder': Hunslet Engine Company *'Built': 1953 *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST Cumbria is a saddle tank engine. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. She is seen pulling passengers. Wilbert and Sixteen are other members of its class. Livery Cumbria is painted in the Furness Railway Indian Red livery with black lining. AD 601 AD 601 *'Number': AD 601 *'Class': BR Class 11 *'Builder': LMS Derby Works *'Built': 1945 *'Configuration': 0-6-0DE *'Top Speed': 20 mph AD 601 is a diesel shunter. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. Livery AD 601 is painted in the British Railways black livery. B 2 B 2 *'Class': BR Class 110 *'Builder': Birmingham Carriage & Wagon Co. *'Built': 1961 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Top Speed': 70 mph B 2 is a diesel multiple unit. She appeared in the Down at the Station segment. Livery B 2 is painted dark green with yellow lining. 27024 27024 *'Class': BR Class 27 *'Builder': Birmingham Carriage & Wagon Co. *'Built': 1961 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Top Speed': 90 mph 27024 is a diesel locomotive. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. Livery 27024 is painted in British Railways "Rail Blue" livery with yellow warning panels. 1245 1245 *'Number': 1245 *'Designer': Andrew Barclay Sons & Co. *'Builder': Caledonia Works *'Built': 1911 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T 1245 is a small tank engine. She appeard in the Down at the Station segments. She was seen pulling a Branch Line Coach. Livery 1245 is painted blue with yellow lining. 44422 44422 *'Number': 44422 *'Class': LMS Fowler 4F *'Designer': Sir Henry Fowler *'Builder': LMS Horwich Works *'Built': 1927 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 44422 is a tender engine. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. She was seen shunting 5643. She takes long distance passenger trains. Livery 44422 is painted in British Railways' black livery with a red buffer beam. 5643 5643 *'Number': 5643 *'Class': GWR 56xx *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Built': 1925 *'Configuration': 0-6-2T 5643 is a tank engine. She appeared on the Down at the Station segments. She was seen pulling passengers and being shuted by 44422 Livery 5643 is painted in British Railways' Brunswick green livery with a brass dome. 42073 42073 *'Number': 42073 *'Class': LMS Fairburn 4MT *'Designer': Charles E. Fairburn *'Builder': BR Brighton Works *'Built': 1950 *'Configuration': 2-6-4T 42073 is a tank engine. She appeared on the Down at the Station segments. Livery 42073 is painted in British Railways black with white lining. The Crane Engine The Crane Engine The Crane Engine is used to lift heavy objects. It appeared on the Down at the Station segments. Livery The Crane Engine is painted green. 3802 3802 *'Number': 3802 *'Class': GWR 2844 *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Built': 1938 *'Configuration': 2-8-0 3802 is a tender engine. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. Livery 3802 is painted in the Great Western Railway's Brunswick green livery. 6430 6430 *'Number': 6430 *'Class': GWR 64xx *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Built': 1932 *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Top Speed': 45 mph 6430 is a pannier tank engine. She appeared in the Down at the Station segments. Livery 6430 is painted in the Great Western Railway's Brunswick green livery 45407 The Lancashire Fusilier *'Number': 45407 *'Class': LMS Stanier "Black Five" 5MT *'Designer': Sir William Stanier *'Builder': Armstrong Whitworth *'Built': 1937 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 *'Top Speed': 90 mph The Lancashire Fusilier is a tender engine. She appeared in the Mr. Perkins' Railway segments. Henry is another member of its class. Livery The Lancashire Fusilier is painted in the British Railways' lined black livery, with red and black lining. 37 264 37264 *'Number': 37 264 *'Class': BR Class 37 *'Designer': English Electric *'Builder': Vulcan Foundry *'Built': 1965 *'Configuration': Co-Co *'Top Speed': 90 mph 37 264 is a diesel locomotive. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins Railway segments. Livery 37 264 is painted in British Railways' "Rail Blue" livery with large logo and yellow warning panels. The Class 08 The Class 08 *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Builder': BR Derby, Crewe, Darlington, Doncaster or Horwich Works *'Built': sometime between 1952 and 1962 *'Configuration': 0-6-0DE *'Top Speed': 20 mph The Class 08 is a diesel shunter. It is seen shunting a milk tanker. It appeared in the Mr. Perkins Railway segments. Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Sidney, the Diesel Shunter and the Great Railway Show Diesels are other members of its class. Livery The Class 08 is painted in the British Railways' "Rail Blue" livery with yellow waring panels. Category:Real Engines Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Steam locomotives Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Cranes Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:0-6-0 Category:0-6-2 Category:2-6-4 Category:Bo-Bo Category:Co-Co Category:2-8-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:BR Class 08